1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of graphics hardware and, more particularly, to a system for transferring a digital video stream through a series of hardware modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within a digital system, it is often difficult to distribute a central clock signal to multiple locations with sufficiently low skew so as to establish a synchronous clock domain. This is especially true as clock frequencies increase and skew become a larger proportion of the total clock cycle time. Thus, there exists a need for a system capable of creating in effect a larger clock domain by allowing data communication across a cluster of smaller domains.